yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/64
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| فَكَذَّبُوهُ فَأَنجَيْنَاهُ وَالَّذِينَ مَعَهُ فِي الْفُلْكِ وَأَغْرَقْنَا الَّذِينَ كَذَّبُواْ بِآيَاتِنَا إِنَّهُمْ كَانُواْ قَوْماً عَمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe kezzebûhu fe enceynâhu vellezîne meahu fil fulki ve agraknellezîne kezzebû bi âyâtinâ, innehum kânû kavmen amîn(amîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe kezzebû-hu : fakat onu yalanladılar 2. fe encey-nâ-hu : o zaman, böylece onu kurtardık 3. ve ellezîne : o kimseleri 4. mea-hu : onunla beraber 5. fî el fulki : gemide 6. ve : ve 7. agrak-nâ : suda boğduk 8. ellezîne : o kimseleri 9. kezzebû : yalanladılar 10. bi âyâti-nâ : âyetlerimizi 11. inne-hum : muhakkak onlar 12. kânû : idi, oldular 13. kavmen : bir kavim 14. amîne : kör, âmâ Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Fakat onlar, onu inkâr ettiler, yalancı saydılar, biz de onu ve onunla berâber gemide bulunanları kurtardık ve âyetlerimizi yalanlayanları suya boğduk. Şüphe yok ki onlar kör bir kavimdi. Ali Bulaç Meali Onu yalanladılar. Biz de onu ve gemide onunla birlikte olanları kurtardık, ayetlerimizi yalan sayanları suda boğduk. Çünkü onlar kör bir kavimdi. Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar onu yalanladılar. Biz de onu ve gemide onunla beraber olanları kurtardık, ayetlerimizi yalanlayanları da (suda) boğduk. Şüphesiz onlar görmeyen bir topluluk idiler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Onu yalanladılar; biz de onu ve gemide beraberinde olanları kurtardık, ayetlerimizi yalan sayanları suda boğduk, çünkü onlar kör bir milletti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Derken kavmi onu yalanladı. Biz de onu ve gemide onunla beraber bulunanları kurtardık. Âyetlerimizi yalanlayanları da suda boğduk. Çünkü onlar (vicdanları hakka kapalı) kör bir kavim idiler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onu yalanladılar, biz de onu ve onunla beraber gemide bulunanları kurtardık, âyetlerimizi yalanlayanları da suda boğduk! Çünkü onlar kör bir kavim idiler. Edip Yüksel Meali Onu yalanladılar. Bunun üzerine onu ve gemide beraberinde bulunanları kurtardık. Ayetlerimizi yalanlayanları ise boğduk. Onlar kör bir halktı. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bunun üzerine ona yalan söylüyorsun, dediler. Biz de onu ve beraberinde iman edenleri gemide kurtuluşa erdirdik ve ayetlerimize yalan diyenleri suda boğduk. Çünkü onlar basiretleri körelmiş bir toplum idiler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bunun üzerine onu tekzib ettiler, biz de kendisini ve ma'iyyetinde iyman edenleri gemide necâta erdirdik de âyetlerimizi tekzib edenleri garkeyledik, çünkü bunlar basıyretleri körelmiş bir kavm idiler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Bunun üzerine O'nu tekzîp ettiler. Biz de O'nu ve O'nunla beraber gemide olanları kurtardık. Âyetlerimizi tekzîp edenleri de garkettik. Çünkü onlar bir kör kavim olmuşlardı. Muhammed Esed Ve (bu uyarıya rağmen) onu yalanladılar! Ve bunun üzerine Biz de onu ve gemide onunla beraber olanları kurtardık; ayetlerimizi yalanlayanları ise (suda) boğduk gerçekten kör bir topluluktu onlar! Suat Yıldırım Onlar Nûh’u yalancı saydılar. Biz de onu ve yanında olanları gemide kurtardık, âyetlerimizi yalan sayanları ise boğduk. Çünkü onlar, basîretleri körelmiş kimselerdi. Süleyman Ateş Meali O'nu yalanladılar, biz de O'nunla berebar gemide bulunanları kurtardık, âyetlerimizi yalanlayanları boğduk! Çünkü onlar kör bir kavim idiler. Şaban Piriş Meali Fakat, onu yalanladılar. Biz de onu ve gemide onunla beraber olanları kurtardık. Ayetlerimizi yalanlayanları da suda boğduk. Onlar, kör bir toplumdu. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar Nuh'u yalanladılar. Biz de onu ve gemide onunla beraber olanları kurtardık; âyetlerimizi yalanlayanları ise boğduk. Çünkü onlar, bir körler güruhu idi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Onu yalanladılar. Bunun üzerine biz onu beraberindekileri gemi içinde kurtardık, ayetlerimizi yalanlayanları boğduk. Gözleri görmez bir topluluktu onlar. Yusuf Ali (English) But they rejected him, and We delivered him, and those with him, in the Ark: but We overwhelmed in the flood those who rejected Our signs. They were indeed a blind people! M. Pickthall (English) But they denied him, so We saved him and those with him in the ship, and We drowned those who denied Our token Lo! they were blind folk. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve uyarıya rağmen o'nu yalanladılar! Ve bunun üzerine Biz de o'nu ve gemide o'nunla beraber olanları kurtardık; ayetlerimizi yalanlayanları ise (suda) boğduk; gerçekten kör bir topluluktu onlar! (47) 47 - Muhammed Ali, Kur'an tercümesinde bu ayeti açıklarken, haklı olarak, ayetin son cümlesinin "tufanın cihanşumül olduğu yolundaki teoriyi doğrulamadığını" işaret ediyor; çünkü bu cümle açıkça ortaya koymaktadır ki, sadece Hz. Nûh'un tebliğatına muhatap olup da onu yalancılıkla itham eden insanlar boğulmuştur. Dolayısıyla burada bahsi geçen tufan, Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'in sözünü ettiği gibi, bütün bir dünyanın değil, sadece Hz. Nûh kavminin başına gelmiştir. Buna bir de şu eklenebilir: Kitab-ı Mukaddes'de, Sümer ve Bâbil efsanelerinde ve nihayet Kur'an'da sözü edilen tufan; çok muhtemeldir ki, buzul çağında, şimdiki Cebelitarık'ın bulunduğu yerde Atlas Okyanusu'nu engelleyen ve -yine şimdiki- Çanakkale Boğazı'nın bulunduğu yerde Karadenizi engelleyen, o çağda mevcut kara engellerin çöküntüsüyle açıklanan ve bugün Akdeniz'in örtmekte olduğu büyük havzayı istila eden su baskınını simgelemektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri